Waxing and Waning
by Tabi Caracu
Summary: Before the light shined, there was nothing but darkness. A guardian had to rise up and drive the shadows away. A legend of the Rise of the Guardians, but beware: the sun must set eventually for a new dawn to come.


**Helloo lovers of Rise of the Guardians! This is my first fanfiction that I'm making for this particular category! Woohoo! I'd like to say this first: For those hardcore fans who've read the children's book about the origins of the wonderful movie here's a warning: This is from my head. It is a fanfiction. I have never read the children's books so it's NOT going to be cannon in any way or form. Please enjoy~**

Waxing and Waning:

Long ago, the world was filled with darkness; there was no hope, no wonder, no dreams.

There was only darkness, fear, and nightmares. On a fairly dark day a Pharaoh rose up, A Pharaoh who's eyes were golden, and shone with a fire in his heart, his hair was long and wild deep black like the shadows that prowled bringing terror to every man woman and child.

This Pharaoh wanted light to shine to the world. To share the hope and dreams he had for the future. He fought and fought, forcing his light to shine like gold, and finally- the light, lit up the world, kissing Ra's skin to a deep golden color. The people and children rejoicing, and they asked for his name. He told them he was Ra.

But the light did not last, and darkness fell again, and Ra fought it, and while he fought, his people suffered from the darkness and fear… but he was able to bring back the light

This cycle happened for many more days, and while this happened, he conversed with many of his people, and befriended another, and considered him close. This young man never said his name, and had red eyes pale skin, and white hair styled short in the back, and long in the front. It was often they were found together, laughing as friends did.

It was on one night, that in the darkness he heard his friend, despite his fear, comforting children, shielding them from the shadows, telling them it would be alright. That the light would come. That Ra would never fail them.

On one particularly harsh night Ra was so tired. He felt he would break the promise of his friend, that he would fail in eternal duty to help his people he knew what he must do, he needed help to protect his people. Before he could act he heard the cry of his friend and he found him trying to fight off the darkness.

Ra was amazed, the Albino held his own very well against the shadows, and a vicious strike hit his friend and Ra called out, and made the second Guardian ever to existence.

A white ethereal glow was emitted from Ra's dearest friend and the darkness shied back, but couldn't go near the people under the albino's silver glow.

Ra greeted his friend with renewed joy.

Centuries passed, with peace and light. People were filled with dreams, with hope, and wonder. Though, as Ra walked through the streets not as many greeted him. It was then Ra new that his powers were waning…that the people no longer believed his existence, on what his did for them.

Moony, the name that the Pharaoh's friend had claimed- consoled him but Ra new that his rule was ending. After all, Pharaoh's eventually fall do they not? It was time Ra searched for another to take up his duties.

It was on Ra's final day that the old Pharaoh found the one who would keep the sun shining for the people.

Moony found them and he begged him not to go-grabbing onto his hand- telling Ra that everything would be alright, that they would make people believe again. The Albino gasped and his eyes widened in disbelief, Ra only smiled at his dear friend, solemnly nodding his head, what had happened was indeed the truth, there was no joking with Moony's hand going through his.

Ra looked at his hand and he could see right through it and only for a moment was he scared. But that fear disappeared when he saw a child with tears in those tiny eyes, clutching a toy eagle, "Protect them…" He murmured, "Protect the light." He said, and a single golden tear flitted down his cheek as the child dropped the toy, turning away, and Ra disappeared as though he never existed.

Moony mourned for the loss of his friend, cried tears that said to flood the earth, and left them in darkness, to fend for themselves, hiding himself in his palace in the sky. He could never bring himself to go back down to earth again, where the people who once believed in his friend now spread he was nothing but a rumor. On good days, his Palace was full and shining on people, but then his mood plummeted, his palace becoming dimmed and he mourned for a day, not shinning.

Over time, Moony no longer went by the name Ra so fondly called him by, and the people named him the Man in the Moon, and by the Guardians; he went by Manny.

**So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Remeber: Read, Review, and Rainbows need Rain~ I hope the moon shines bright for all of you. See you next time!**


End file.
